Dinosaur King: New Battles
by Aubrie1234
Summary: My OC, Aubrie, is somehow sucked into the Dinosaur King Universe! She meets up with the D-Team and sparks fly between her and Rex. But, when she has the chance to go home, will she take it?
1. Summary

Dinosaur King: New Battles

By: Aubrie1234

**Dear Readers, here is another fanfic of mine! This time, it only has Dinosaur King in it! Oh, and remember my OC, Aubrie? She doesn't have the mask anymore for this story, so imagine her that way. Well, she is somehow brought to the Dinosaur King World, along with all of the dinosaurs I have in my Nintendo DS Dinosaur King game. This is the story of how she tries to get home to the real world, but meeting the Dinosaur King Gang on the way. After she meets them, she has a choice to either stay with them or go back to her world. And don't worry! I AM going to finish this and my other stories. I just haven't gotten time to do it lately because of school and reading all of the new fanfictions appearing. Next chapter is when this story will start, so (as Dawn would say) 'No need to worry!'**


	2. Chapter 1

Dinosaur King: New Battles

By: Aubrie1234

**Story starting! Turn off all cell phones to read this (sorry about the joke! I just couldn't help it).**

**Aubrie's POV**

I would never forget this day. After what happened, who could blame me? It was amazing, even though it was dangerous. It was this day a year ago when I somehow went to the Dinosaur King World. I had just turned off my Nintendo DS after playing my Dinosaur King game for an hour or two. I picked up the device and brought it over to the bookshelf I had and lied it on the top shelf. The shelf contained all kinds of books, but the top shelf held mangas and Dinosaur-themed books. I just LOVED books, almost any kind. I also really like dinosaurs, so you can probably guess why I put it up there. Afterwords, I went to my bedroom and brought out my D.K. (short for Dinosaur King) DVDs, then put them in my computer (where I had listed all of the dinosaurs I had obtained so far from my game) to watch them. After the first four episodes, my computer started to act funny. And not the good haha-funny kind. More like the strange kind. It stopped playing the episodes, then went to a white screen and started to flicker. I knew something was wrong when it did that. Then, there was a bright flash of light, a sensation of falling, then nothing. I woke up later, and found myself in a park. It looked awfully familiar to me, though I didn't know why.

"Where am I?" I asked aloud. As I looked around, I saw what I was wearing. I was wearing blue jeans, a white short-sleeved shirt with a blueish-gray Carnotaurus shadow on the front, a snow-white backpack, sky-blue wristbands, a necklace with a key and a black, card-shaped box on it, and a fiberglass cardholder attached to my left pocket. As I inspected my new outfit, I checked my pockets. Inside, I found a dinoholder, powered by a stone that looked like the key stone of the stone tablet that I saw at the end of the first season of D.K. As I inspected the rest of my outfit, I looked through my cardholder. Inside, it held all of my move cards that the dinosaurs I had on my Nintendo DS game used.

_This is just _too _weird! _I thought as I looked through them. Yep, all of the cards were there, even the multiple ones. I put them back, then took a closer look at my necklace. The black box had a keyhole on it, shaped like the key beside it. I guessed that my dinosaur cards were in there, so I put it back and got off the ground. I then looked through my backpack, only to find a rolled up sleeping bag in it. As I closed it looked closer at my surroundings, I could tell that I was in Davy Crockett Park in my hometown of Lawerenceburg, Tennessee. It was unusually quiet, with no birds or even crickets chirping. I didn't like it, so I unlocked the box, took out a random card, closed it and locked it back, and swiped the card across the dinoholder. There was a bright flash of blueish-white light, then Aubrie Jr., my first dinosaur (a Carnotaurus), was standing beside me. But, instead of being in her normal from, she was in her baby form.

"Looks like I really am in the D.K. World." I whispered to myself. Then, A.J. (short for Aubrie Jr.) clamped her teeth on my pants and tugged.

"What is it, girl?" I asked the baby Carno (short for Carnotaurus). She let go and pointed with her snout to a path. Then, she started to follow it, me following right behind her.

"Where are you taking me, A.J.?" I asked again. She just shot me a I-know-where-to-go look, then continued down the path. I sighed in exasperation as I reluctantly followed. The path twisted and turned, then ended at a big, forest-green lake. As I looked around, I saw that we weren't the only ones here. People were around the lake, fishing in it. Besides people, there were cabins around the lake as well. I then remembered the lake, it being the one I fished at a few weeks ago.

"Why are we here?" I whispered/asked the dinosaur. She just looked at me in a sad way, her eyes glinting in the sunlight and telling me that she was hungry. I then sighed. She just _had_ to get hungry _here_ and right _now_, didn't she?

"Alright, A.J. I'll fish for some fish, but _only _because I'm hungry too." I told her, finally noticing how hungry I was. I rented a fishing pole from the shop beside the lake, along with other fishing supplies, then walked down the docks to the lake. As I fished, I watched how A.J. was watching the water where some fish might be, but not diving in after them. She wasn't afraid of water, but she didn't like to leave my side.

_She cares about me a lot, doesn't she? _I thought. Then, I felt a sharp tug on the line, and pulled in my catch. It was an eighteen-in. catfish. A.J. eyed it hungrily, but I told her not to eat it until I said so. Which was right after my next catch, another eighteen-in. catfish. I then gave the rented supplies back to the shop and took our catches with us. We walked back down the path until we reached the same place where I woke up. As I set up a fire to cook my fish, A.J. was eating her's very fast. Just as I lit the logs I had found, she finished off her food. I shook my head at how fast she ate it. A.J. had eaten the fish like it was her last dinner, even though it wasn't.

"You're going to get a stomach ache now or soon, because you ate your food in a hurry." I told the glutton of a dinosaur as I grabbed a nearby stick and poked it into the ground next to the fire, with my fish on it. As it cooked, I told A.J. about what had happened that day all the way up to where I had brought her out. At points she either nodded, shook her head, or gave me a questioning look. Just as I finished, the fish had finished cooking. As I ate it, A.J. gave me another pleading look. I sighed as she convinced me with her look.

"All right, A.J., but this is your last piece of food tonight." I told her as I broke off the tail and gave it to her. She ate it, but slower that before. Soon, we were both done and settled down for the night. I took out my sleeping bag from the backpack and put the fire out as she crawled into the bag, popping her head out after she had gotten comfy. To me, she looked so silly doing that she made me laugh. A.J. gave me a strange look as I did, but then shook it off as I climbed in with her.

"Good night, A.J." I told her as I drifted off to sleep. She did a soft growl in reply, then went to sleep as well.


	3. Chapter 2

Dinosaur King: New Battles

By: Aubrie1234

**Aubrie's POV**

"Ugh." I grunted as I woke up. I heard a soft growl beside me, telling me that A.J. was also waking up now.

"Last night was uncomfortable, wasn't it?" I asked. I heard a small grunt of agreement, then I felt her crawl out of the sleeping bag. I then felt her climb on top of me and lick my face.

"Alright, A.J.! I'm up, I'm up!" I told the Carno as she licked me. She then stopped, climbed off, and waited for me to sit up. After I did, rubbing the sleep and dino-slobber from my eyes, she licked my hand, telling me she wanted me to pet her. I after did, she growled out the best purr a dino could do. I chuckled as she did, then got up. I rolled the sleeping bag back up and put it into the backpack.

I then slung the pack over my shoulders and said: "We're ready to go, A.J.!" She didn't get a chance to answer, however, because of something that shook the ground. We both looked up and saw a dinosaur battle going on past some trees. It was a red Tyrannosaurus Rex, a blue-and-purple Spinosaurus, and a purple Saichania against a yellow Triceratops, a blueish-gray Carnotaurus, and a green-and-blue Parasaurolophus. I knew who was who as soon as I saw them, so I knew something was going on. I saw Paris and the Chomp get pushed back by Tank and Terry, then saw Spiny about to unleash a Water Tail attack on Ace. I knew I needed to help, and so did A.J. I turned her back into a card, then turned her into her normal form. We raced to the clearing where they were fighting and saw Chomp and Paris get turned back into cards by a powerful Red Tackle attack from Terry. That just made us madder. I brought out the Tornado Bash move card and slashed it across my dinoholder, making A.J. do the move. She instantly went for Terry and sure gave him a pounding with that move. Afterwords, it turned back into a card and she roared at the other two, standing protectively in front of Ace and Comp's and Paris' cards. All three dinosaurs were a bit shocked and surprised by the appearance of the new dinosaur on Ace's side.

"Rrrrrraaaaaawwwwrrrrr!" A.J. roared. I then slashed a Heavy Kamikaze Tackle move card across the dinoholder. She did this one to Tank and instantly turned her into a card. A.J. then snorted at Spiny, daring him to attack. He didn't back down, but didn't attack, either. This gave me the chance to give Spiny some payback by using the Piercing Blow move card. He didn't stand a chance. Afterwords, I turned A.J. back into a card, then her baby form. She was now jumping happily beside me, now that she had given the three dinos a whipping they would never forget. I then heard some footsteps coming from the direction of where Ace was. As I looked, I saw the D-Team and the Alpha Gang running up to the now battered battlefield. I could clearly hear Ursula shouting that she wasn't an old lady and Zoe arguing back, until they noticed that their dinosaurs were in card form. As the Alpha Gang ran to grab their cards, they vowed once again (yes, AGAIN) that they would one day have the D-Team's dinosaurs. As they ran off, I sighed in exasperation.

"Don't they _ever _give up?" I whispered, mostly to myself. A.J. just shook her head. I then turned to see Max and Zoe grab their dinosaur cards and Rex turn Ace back into his card form, then baby form. Max and Zoe also put their dinosaurs back in their baby from. As soon as Ace was back in his baby form, he turned to look at us, his gaze giving us a silent thank-you. He then turned back to Rex and cuddled his leg affectionately. Rex crouched down and petted him, smiling. As he petted Ace, I debated in my mind if I should go over and talk to them or not. I didn't get a chance to decide, though, because Rex then looked up from his petting and saw me and A.J. He silently stood up and looked at us, a trace of surprise in his gaze. I couldn't blame him either. He didn't know anyone else besides him and his friends knew about their dinosaur adventures. I caught his gaze for only a moment before deciding to run. I then turned and ran back the way I had come, A.J. following close behind. A few seconds after I ran, I heard shouts of "Wait!" and "Rex!" come from behind me. I just ran, not stopping until I thought I had lost them. I was wrong.

I heard a gentle voice from behind me, say: "Don't run off again, please. I just wanted to know who you were." I turned around and came face-to-face with that same gaze again, except it held curiosity instead of shock.

"I'm Aubrie." I answered. Then I gestured to A.J. and told him: "This is A.J., short for Aubrie Jr." He then held out his hand and said: "I'm Rex." I grabbed it and shook it, then let go and blushed. He made me feel uncomfortable for some reason. I could also see a faint blush on his cheeks as well.

"Are you the one who defeated the Alpha Gang?" he then asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, but why are you asking?"

"I wanted to say thank you for saving Ace from them, along with Chomp and Paris." he told me. Then, A.J. shot her head up and looked towards the bushes behind Rex. It was seconds after that we heard the sounds of stumbling and tripping, along with shouts of Rex's name.

"Oops. I guess I ran too far ahead." Rex said, sweatdropping. He then called to them, telling them where he was. Soon, Max, Chomp, and Ace burst from the bushes, accidentally landing on Rex and pushing them all to the ground.

"Looks like half of them caught up." I answered him, giggling. A.J. was laughing her head off at it, though. She was already on her back, laughing and holding her stomach with her small arms. Then, Zoe and Paris crashed through and tripped over Rex and the others, landing on top of them. I then burst into a laughing fit, doubling over.

"Oh, you're just _too_ funny!" I told Rex in between laughs.


	4. Chapter 3

Dinosaur King: New Battles

By: Aubrie1234

**Aubrie's POV**

After I had finished laughing, along with A.J., we helped the others get back on their feet. As I helped Rex up, I got that uncomfortable feeling again. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as I helped him.

_Do I... like him? No! He already fights over Zoe, so he probably doesn't like me anymore than a friend! _I screamed in my head. But then, I saw him blushing a little, even though it was small and faint.

"Who are you, anyway?" Max asked. He just _had _to be the oblivious one, didn't he? Rex and I then explained to them who I was and I explained how A.J. defeated the Alpha Gang's dinosaurs, since none of them were there. All of them were pretty impressed, especially Max.

"Wow! You defeated the Alpha Gang with just _one _dinosaur! You've got to be really powerful to do that!" he said, stars showing in his eyes. I sweatdropped at that, along with A.J.

"I have to agree with Max on that one. You _were _really powerful, A.J." Rex congratulated the baby Carno, squatting down to her.

"If she could right now, I bet she would be thanking you, Rex." I answered for her. Then, I remembered something I had thought about last night..

"I almost forgot!" I exclaimed, bringing out my dinoholder. A.J. knew what I was going to do, but the others were just as confused as their dinosaurs were on what I was about to do. Rex then got up off the ground and gave me a questioning look.

"I need to switch you out for a while, A.J., so don't worry. You'll get to come back out again soon." I told her before turning her into a card. They all gave me a puzzled look.

"Every once in a while I switch my dinosaurs so that they all get a chance to do things besides fight." I explained to them as I switched A.J.'s card with another one in the black box before locking it again. I then swept the card across the dinoholder, which created a sky-blue flash of light, then Island, my Irritator, was standing beside me in his baby form.

"You didn't say you had other dinosaurs..." Zoe then said, squatting down and examining Island.

"I can't remember how many I have, but that they range from being strong to insanely powerful. You _really _wouldn't want to mess with the more powerful ones." I explained.

"What type of dinosaur is this, anyway?" she then asked, gently stroking her finger along the small crest on Island's head.

"His name's Island. He's an Irritator, a water-type carnivorous dinosaur." I explained, picking him up and putting him comfortably in my arms. Zoe got up as well, still stroking him.

"You seem to like him, Zoe." Rex told her, raising an eyebrow.

"He's _so_ cute, who wouldn't think so?!" she told him, going into fangirl mode. I sighed, then remembered something else.

"Oh! I almost forgot to ask you guys again! Is it alright if I come with you for a while? I really don't have anywhere to go right now..." I told them, trailing off and looking down at the ground on the last sentence. I heard whispering in the background as they asked each other, then felt a strong, but gentle hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Rex in front of me, holding my shoulder reassuringly.

"You can come and stay with me and Max at his house." he told me, letting go of my shoulder. Then, they brought out their dinoholders. I managed to whisper a 'thank you' before he continued.

"You need to set the coordinates on your dinoholder for Japan, Aubrie. We're going to teleport there." Rex then told me. As I typed in the coordinates, Max and Zoe disappeared in flashes of light, along with their dinosaurs. When I was finished, Rex, Ace, Island, and me were the only ones still there.

"Rex," I asked the blond, "why did you stay with me?"

"Because I thought that you needed someone to stay with you while you teleport. On the count of three, we go together, alright?" I nodded my head, then he started to count down.

"One..." he said as I got ready to push the teleport button.

"Two..." I tensed, ready to go.

"Three!" We then pressed the buttons at the same time, and were engulfed in flashes of light.


	5. Chapter 4

Dinosaur King: New Battles

By: Aubrie1234

**Aubrie's POV**

After the light went away, I found myself sitting on the ground (I don't know _how_ it happened) with Rex still standing and chuckling at us.

"Ha ha ha, _very_ funny, Rex. Now, could you please help me up?" I said sarcastically.

"Sorry, but falling over while teleporting hasn't happened before and it _is_ pretty funny." he answered, still laughing.

"Well, if you don't help me up soon, _I_ am going to see how funny it is when I give _you_ a black eye, Rex. NOW HELP ME UP!" I threatened.

"Okay, okay!" he told me, putting out his hand. He also muttered: "Yeesh, you're worse than Zoe is. Now I'm wondering _why_ I even talked them into letting you stay with us."

"I heard that, Blondie. And no, I'm _not_ worse than Zoe." I told him as he helped me up. He flinched a bit at the last sentence. As I got up, I also saw a snickering Max and a fuming Zoe behind him. Boy, was he about to get it.

"REX! I'M NOT THAT BAD!" Zoe screeched behind him. Afterwords, I found myself, Island, Max, Chomp, Paris, and Ace watching Zoe chase Rex around the place we had teleported to, with Max still snickering and Zoe shouting rants at Rex. While they did that, I looked around and saw that we had teleported to the D-Lab, but Reese was nowhere to be seen. I shrugged it off, though, and continued to watch Zoe and Rex until I got bored of it and walked around the lab, dodging them every so often. After a while, I walked outside and saw the city. It was HUGE! Since it was daytime, though, it didn't look as beautiful as it could be when it gets dark. Then, I heard the door open and several steps behind me.

"The city's pretty big, isn't it?" a person asked as he came up from behind me. As he reached my side, I saw that it was Max. He wasn't looking at me, but he had a happy smile and was looking down at the city.

"Yeah, it is. I have seen a few cities bigger than this, but usually not so close to the ocean like this one. When it gets dark, I bet the city looks even more pretty than it does now." I answered.

"It sure does." he nodded, "And it doesn't look like Zoe's going to let Rex go anytime soon. It might take a while." He then chuckled at something, probably imaging pictures of Rex getting beat to a pulp by Zoe going through his mind. I also laughed at them. After a while, he spoke up again.

"I bet you want to go see our house now, right? I bet it would be better to meet my parents and get to know them before asking if you could stay with us for a few days. How does that sound to you?"

"It sounds great, Max." I told him, nodding, "Oh, and I just thought of something I wanted to ask you." He turned to me as I asked him.

"You sounded so different back when we first met than we do now. Why is that?" He then grinned a goofy grin and answered.

"Because," he said, "I saw that you and Rex seemed to like each other." I blushed a little as he continued, "And don't think I'm dumb. I'm smarter than I look. Not in most departments, but I try my best." He then put his hands behind his head and sighed.

"Besides, Rex needs a girlfriend. He can't keep going after Zoe all the time, you know." he told me, winking. I just blushed harder, struggling to keep myself under control and not smack him and say: 'I AM NOT GOING TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND! BESIDES, I DON'T LIKE _LIKE _HIM AT ALL!'

* * *

After our little talk, Max lead me to his house and introduced me to his parents, along with Island (who had followed me since I left the lab). Soon, I found out that Max's dad was just as silly as he was on the TV show. His whip tricks were just as bad. I sweatdropped at his antics and tried to encourage him to keep trying, since Rex wasn't there to do it right then. An hour later, Rex and Ace came in, gasping for breath.

"What did Zoe do to you once we left, Rex? You don't look so good." I told him, noticing his tiredness.

"Then...you try to...outrun...a very mad...Zoe. She...didn't give up...until a few...minutes ago." he huffed, trying to catch his breath. Ace was also breathing heavily, his tiny arms clutching his chest. Later (basically after Rex and Ace rested for a half-hour), we sat down for dinner and talked, telling about what new events were coming up and such, but I was planning to ask what me and Max had talked about.

"Mr. and Mrs. Taylor?" I asked, getting their attention, "I was wondering if it was alright if I could stay here for a while, if you don't mind. My mom and dad are both on business trips, but I can't go with them. They didn't get anyone to babysit me, so I was at the house alone until I decided to go out for a walk today and met Max, Rex, Zoe, and their dogs. We became fast friends, and I explained to them about what was going on, and Max and Rex offered me to stay with them until my parents come back, but that we had to ask the both of you first. Is that alright?" I skillfully lied, then asked. They both shared a glance, then turned back to me and smiled.

"Sure, dear. We won't mind having an extra girl around the house. But, just like I told Rex and Max, you have to keep good care of you dog, alright?" Mrs. Taylor told me, smiling still.

"Thank you, Mrs. Taylor. I bet my dog, Island, is also saying thank you. Now, let's finishing eating!" I said, eating the rest of my food. That night, Mrs. Taylor showed me to my room and left me to unpack. After I checked out my room a bit, I yawned and got ready for bed. Soon, I was on my bed and had fallen fast asleep.


	6. Chapter 5

Dinosaur King: New Battles

By: Aubrie1234

**Aubrie's POV**

"Ugh, good morning to you too, Island." I told him as he licked me awake. He whined happily as I sat up, trying to rub the sleep out of my eyes. For pajamas, I had on one of the boy's extra pairs. It was blue, one of my favorite colors, and plain. I suspected it was Rex's, since he seemed to like blue a lot. Even his clothes and room were blue! So was his dinosaur, but only if you looked closely and noticed the details.

"Hmm... I wonder what Rex would think if he found out Mrs. Taylor gave me some of his clothes to wear... Do you want to find out?" I asked him. He grinned the best he could and nodded quickly, wagging his little tail as he went out the bedroom door. I grinned and followed him out, stopping at the slightly opened door to Rex's room. I knew Island had already gone inside, so he probably wanted to get Rex up instead of me. He was pretty thoughtful when he wanted to be, I knew that.

"Nnn... Get off, Ace..." I snickered as Island tried to get Rex up and he thought it was Ace doing it. Boy, was he in for a surprise.

"Ace... OW! What was that- Oh. It's you, Island. I thought you were Ace. Sorry about that- Huh? Why are you pulling me to th-" He cut himself off as he saw me, his eyes widening when he saw the clothes I wore.

"How did you-?!"

"Mrs. Taylor gave them to me to wear to bed. Well? What do you think, Blondie?" He growled at the nickname before answering.

"Don't call me that. And I think they look the same as when I wear them."

"You're no fun, Blondie." I pouted as he growled again, "Anyway, when's breakfast?"

"How should I know? I just got up."

"Well, I th-" I got cut off by a shout to us from Mrs. Taylor, who was downstairs, telling us breakfast was almost ready. I flashed a grin at Rex before skipping back to my room. I changed into some comfortable clothes before going down the stairs, seeing Max already there and vacuuming down the breakfast.

"Hey! Easy, Mr. Sinkhole. Leave some for the rest of us." I teased as he ate.

"Mmf!" he tried to say before swallowing and continuing, "Okay, but don't tease me again."

"Alright, but you can't stop me teasing others." I told him as I sat down and started to eat. Soon, Rex and Ace came down as well, along with a hopping Island, who was trying to get to the fridge. I smiled and got him what he probably wanted: Fish. It was his favorite food, but he sometimes wanted something else. He devoured it just as fast as AJ did the other day, gulping down every last piece before hopping up into my lap and trying to reach some bacon.

"You dinosaurs are such gluttons!" I laughed as he tried to get to it again. I pushed it away from him, which made him do his version of a pout, and patted him on the head before putting him on the ground. I then turned back to the other two, who were also laughing.

"Ha ha! I've seen Ace when it comes to fish, but never anything like that!" Rex laughed.

"Even Chomp won't eat all of that at once and try for more! Ha ha ha!" Max added, also laughing.

"He always tries to get more than he had. You'll have to get used to it." I told them, smiling at their laughter. But, for some reason, Rex's laughter made me feel happier that I had been, like... like I felt something for him...

_No! I DO NOT like him! _I told myself, shaking it off. They continued to laugh until Max's stomach growled, then Rex's. They both flushed with embarrassment before starting to eat some more of the food, trying to hide their faces. I laughed at their antics, waiting for them to calm down before speaking up.

"Well, what are you guys going to do today? I need to at least look around this town and get to know it, not to mention other things we might want to do."

"_We_?" they asked in unison.

" Yes, _we_. One of you is going to come with me to the forest so that I can check on my other dinosaurs, no begging unless you want a death wish." I told them seriously. At the last part, I thought I saw both of them pale a little, but I wasn't sure.

"I-I'm not going! I've got to meet up with Zoe soon, so I can't go! Good luck, Rex!" Max told the wind warrior as he ran up the stairs to get dressed and get away from the outburst that was coming.

"MAX!" Rex yelled, running after him.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Max..." Rex growled, holding the poor boy up by his collar angrily after he had caught up, "Why did you say that?! You haven't got _any_ plans with Zoe today! If I go with her, she'll kill me!" Max was sweating bullets, scared, as he answered the angered blonde, "I helped you, didn't I? Remember what we talked about last night before we went to bed?"

_**Flashback:**_

"Max... I want to ask you something." Rex told the brunette as he put on his pajama shirt.

"Yeah, Rex?"

"Well... Ever since we met Aubrie... I've gotten a strange feeling around her..." Max smirked at the blonde as he answered: "Does that mean you _like_ her?"

"N-no! Why would you think that?!" he replied, flustered and blushing.

"Well, you seemed to act different around her. First trying to convince us to let her come along, next thing I know you'll take her for a date."

"Max! W-well... I might have something for her..." Rex said, looking down at the floor, trying to hide his blush that was threatening to spread to even his ears.

"Uh huh..."

"Grrr... Okay! I _do_ like her! Does _that_ make you feel better?!" Rex growled at him. Realizing what he just said, he covered his mouth quickly and flushed even more than he had before.

"...I knew it! You _do_ like her! Now, how about I help you get her to like you back? Maybe even get you a date?"

"R-really? You'd do that without teasing me?"

"I'll help you, but I wouldn't be able to do it without the teasing!"

"MAX!" Rex then started to chase Max out of his room, closing the door and locking the thunder warrior out.

_**Flashback End:**_

"You aren't trying to do it _this _early are you?!" the blonde growled out at the poor kid.

"Well, I didn't want to get stuck with a death wish... And yes, I think it's best to start early with her. She's pretty head-strong and has a temper, so early would have been the best bet instead of later."

"I hate it when you use logic _and_ when you're right..." he said, dropping Max before heading to the stairs. Before going down them, though, he turned back to Max, glared, and said: "If I don't get her to like me and get killed, I'm haunting you for the rest of you're life. You had better hope I don't come back angry, otherwise you're not going to like it..." Max gulped as Rex went back down the stairs.

* * *

**Aubrie's POV**

It had been a while since they went up there, and I started to get the idea that Rex was trying to murder the brunette. I sighed, saying to Island: "You want to leave without him?" Island shook his head, sighing sadly afterwords. Ace and Chomp just continued to run around, which they started to do once the other two left.

* * *

_**Rex also has a bit of a temper too, doesn't he? Does it mean he might get his girl at last? See in the next chapter!**_


	7. Chapter 6

Dinosaur King: New Battles

By: Aubrie1234

**Rex POV**

_When I get my hands on that boy, he is _so_ dead!_ I thought as I walked beside Aubrie. I had to refrain from looking at her, too. Earlier, after I came back down, she dragged me out the door and into the city. At first, when I was telling her about the buildings, I had looked at her. Even out here she looked so beautiful...

_STOP REMEMBERING THAT! _I reprimanded myself as we continued to walk along. Ehem, as I was saying before I got off track, I had looked at her to tell her about the buildings and things, but I soon found myself staring at her instead and she snapped me out of it. Oh, _why _do I have to fall for her? She might already have a boyfriend! Besides, there is _no way _Max could help me get her to like me unless-

_He wouldn't... _I thought, mentally facepalming about what I was thinking. He was going to come out here and try to do several things, wasn't he? Oh nononono...

* * *

Later (mainly after we had walked and talked for a while), she got hungry and convinced me to come with her to get some food before we started to do the main thing she wanted to do that day: seeing all of her dinosaurs. And I mean _ALL_ of them. Anyway, I got her some food and we continued to walk to the forest. She was... nice. Several times she offered some of her food, but I turned it down. It was her's, yet she wanted to share it. Especially with the one she teased the most. I guess she really can't hold a grudge, can she? I looked at her for only a second before she trapped me in her trap called 'natural beauty'. Why did I ever think she might have a boyfriend? She needs a boy like me, who needs her more than-

_SNAP OUT OF IT ALREADY! _I told myself, shaking those thoughts away.

"Something wrong, Rex?" she then asked me. I shook my head and said: "No, Aubrie. Let's hurry to the forest. I want to see the dinosaurs you have. I bet you've got a lot."

"I sure do, Blondie!" she told me before running ahead. I growled at the nick name she gave me. Why did she give me that nickname anyway? I didn't like it at all, so why? WHY?!

_Oh, just forget about it for now. I think she's about to get lost. _I told myself as I ran after her. But, unfortunately, I had lost sight of her. Where could she be? I only saw her a minute ago...

* * *

Several hours of searching later, I still hadn't found her. After I had searched for a while, I had gone back to the park and was now lying on a bench.

_Mrs. Taylor's going to kill me if I don't find her and bring her home soon. _I thought. The whole time since we left the house, Ace had been by my side, and he still was. But, right now, he looked like he wanted to go home and ditch me. If he could say anything, I bet his exact words would be: 'You brought this upon yourself, Rex. If Mrs. Taylor finds out you've lost our guest, she's going to kill you. And if she does, DON'T COME CRYING TO ME!' Oh, I _hate_ it when he's right! Where is she?! Suddenly, my vision was covered by bright, reddish-orange hair and two blue eyes.

"GAH!" I yelled in surprise, bolting upright from my position. I whipped around to see a laughing Aubrie on the ground, along with a hysterical Island. I growled and asked:

"What was that for?! You scared me half-to-death!"

"That's what makes it so funny! The great Rex Owen, scared out of his wits by a young girl who surprised him! Hahahaha!" she laughed. I sighed, before saying: "And where did you go? I've spent hours trying to find you!"

"In the forest checking my dinosaurs, dummy!" she told me. Oh. I forgot to check in the most _obvious_ place, didn't I? After her fit subsided, she then said: "And I also had a great idea, too!"

"What's your idea?"

"I thought about how Mrs. Taylor would be suspicious if I kept changing my dinosaurs everyday, so I thought about building a giant doghouse for all of them so that I can see all of them equally!"

"All of them?! How many do you have?!"

"Over thirty, last count."

"...If you actually manage to convince Mrs. Taylor to keep the dinosaurs, you'll need to pay for the food yourself, you know."

"Don't worry. I've got enough money for both the supplies and the food."

"...That means you're pretty much a millionaire."

"Yep. That I am." she told me, smiling. My jaw dropped, along with Ace's, at her sentence. She was a _millionaire_?! Why didn't she tell us sooner?!

"Oh, and the way I got all that money is my secret. No telling." Aubrie finished, doing a zipping motion over her mouth. Then, she got up and headed towards Max's house, leaving me alone with Ace.

"Ace," I finally managed to ask, "What are we going to do once she does that?" If he could speak, I think he would say: 'I don't know, Rex. I really don't know'. Then, I finally noticed something. Max hadn't done a thing all day to us, unlike what I thought he would do. Wait... He told me he would help!

"MAAAAAAX!" I roared, running back towards his house. That boy is going to be even deader when I get my hands on him!

* * *

_**Well, what do you guys think of my sixth chapter, starring Rex? TELL ME IN A REVIEW, PLEASE!  
**_


End file.
